ODD JOBS AND SUCH
by jj addict
Summary: Lorelai and her odd jobs. Could the diner be one of them? Luke as her boss? A dream or a nightmare..and for whom?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own these characters. They are Amy's and the great WB. I just like to do with them what I wish she would do. And when she does, it will be better than I could ever dream!  
  
ODD JOBS AND SUCH  
  
Lorelai was sitting at the diner watching Luke go about his daily routine. Taking orders, pouring coffee, talking to strangers and ranting at everyone else. God, he has a rant about everything she thought. She liked to watch him-he was so good at this and even though he complained a lot-she knew he secretly loved it. She remembered the days she had helped here. It had been fun, really different from running the inn.  
  
"Hey, Luke. When you get a minute, could I ask you something?"  
  
He looked at her, no joking this morning. So unlike Lorelai, must be having a rough morning. Heck, he knew she was having a rough time right now. The old inn was closed and the new one still in the works. She had been spending her time taking odd jobs to help out. The latest one was for her dad and that always made her grumpy.  
  
"Sure, breakfast is pretty much over. It will be quiet in here for at least an hour. I'll make some tea and we can talk."  
  
"Don't think so mister, coffee, black and strong...maybe some chocolate in it...ever thought of that?"  
  
She's feeling better, "Not for you, for me. I need tea to fortify me for this conversation we are about to have-I have a feeling nothing good will come of it-and I will bear the brunt of your crazy mind."  
  
"Ha......how do you know? I just may be the answer to all of you prayers buddy!"  
  
"Not likely. I usually pray for logical, sane things. World peace, end of foreign conflict, and Taylor and Kirk riding off into the sunset come to mind."  
  
"Yea, like any of that's gonna happen! Dream on, you have a better chance just listening to what I have to say."  
  
"Alright, here I am, all ears and ready to say 'no' to any insanity that comes out of your mouth." He laughed as he sat down beside her. She was never at her best this early in the morning. He loved her company anyway. Something about her......  
  
"I was just remembering.."  
  
"Now I know I'm in trouble...."  
  
"Hush and listen. Remember when I worked here for a couple of days, when you were busy with all the funeral stuff? I was pretty good, right? You said lots of people made comments."  
  
"Yea, but I didn't say exactly what kind of comments."  
  
"Come on Luke, they were good, weren't they?"  
  
"Yea, they were good. Everyone thought you were great. Some people said they came in just to watch you, because you seemed to be having such a good time. They wanted me to hire you and..."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking..."  
  
"What? You work here? You are kidding, right?"  
  
"Luke. Look at me. I'm working for my dad. Does this look like a face that is kidding? This is a desperate face.....a cute face.....a face that could bring in more customers...."  
  
Luke was surprised and amused. He wasn't sure he could take her everyday- well, he could take her everyday but not the way she was thinking.  
  
"Uh, Lorelai, I'll have to think about it. You are not exactly a morning person and...."  
  
"You are open all hours Luke. I can use my daytime hours for the inn and come here in the evenings. Works for both of us. You could take more time off. Maybe see more of Nicole. Have a life.."  
  
"I see plenty of Nicole and I think I'm having a very good life. Thanks for asking!!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't but if that's what you think."  
  
"Very funny. So it's not going so well with your dad?"  
  
"It's OK, I guess. The money is nice and I like surprising him. He thinks I have no brain and I prove to him daily that it's at least half there. That's worth it but......it's not much fun and.... "  
  
"I hate to be the one to inform you, but work isn't always fun. Sometimes its just, well work."  
  
"You know what I mean. If I have to be out there, it might as well be tolerable. With someone I might actually... ..um.....be able to tolerate."  
  
"Geez, thanks. Good to know sometimes I'm tolerable." . "You're welcome. I'm sure Nicole tells you that all the time but how well she knows you I don't know." Lorelai teased.  
  
"I think she knows me pretty well. We've been together a while you know. Really together......."  
  
"Too much information! Too much, too early in the morning, not going there."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"And now I'm finishing it. So, thought it over yet? When can I start? Tonight?"  
  
"Lorelai, look, you know how Nicole feels about you. I don't think this idea would make her day. I'm not good at the dating thing but I have learned when it comes to you-no news is good news."  
  
"So you are officially whipped-and I don't mean that in the fun way either. You can't run your own business without her say so. Luke, that's so unlike you. She must be really good..."  
  
"Enough. Just trying to keep the peace here."  
  
"Dirty" in Lorelai's usual cryptic way.  
  
"Lorelai, that's not what I meant and you know it!"  
  
"Luke, honey, it is what it is." As she started to leave,  
  
"OK. I surrender. I'll see you tonight. We'll go over the basics and....."  
  
"Dirty"  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
"Bye boss man!" Smiling her Cheshire grin.  
  
So should I go on? Can you get into this concept? Let me know.  
  
" 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Driving home from Hartford was always one of Lorelai's favorite things to do, away from all of the bad, and home to all of the good. She thought about the unexpected turn of events that day. Trying to feel badly about her ploy with Luke and then her talk with her dad, but it wasn't happening. Working for Luke would be good for both of them. He needed more fun in his life. Nicole didn't look like she provided much. Lorelai needed to be in Stars Hollow and teasing Luke nightly had its own special appeal. Her dad had thought helping Luke would be a nice thing for her to do. (After telling him, that help was impossible to find in Stars Hollow.) He liked Luke so he hadn't given her much flak. She had arranged for a temp to take over the next day and he seemed pleased, half a brain, dad, half a brain.  
  
Before heading to Luke's, she called Rory. God, she missed that girl. It was like a large part of her was missing. Rory was greatly surprised by the news-when she had finally stopped laughing. Rory bet she wouldn't last the night. Ha, little did she know. You will see, missy! Lorelai was determined.  
  
"Hey, Luke. Ready for duty, sir." Lorelai walked in and saluted.  
  
Luke shook his head. What had he gotten himself into? And how would he explain this to Nicole. Oh, well, Lorelai probably won't last the night anyway. We have a way of driving each other crazy-always over stupid stuff --- never about anything really important.  
  
"Hey, ready for action? Strike that, ready for your first night of work?"  
  
"Good save. And I am ready, willing and able."  
  
"We'll see about that. What did you tell your dad? Little white lie, if I know you."  
  
"Sort of, just told him good help is hard to find in our little burg. He likes you-words like solid, dependable and honest were thrown around. He says you are a man's man,"  
  
"I really don't want to hear how you replied to that."  
  
"Oh, the usual. That's the problem-"  
  
"I said I don't need to know...... So come back here and we'll get you started."  
  
"I've heard that one before. You men, you're all alike."  
  
Luke and Lorelai had an interesting evening. Lorelai learned fast and enjoyed putting her own spin on things. Luke watched amused and thought that it might just work out after all. Most of Stars Hollow came in that night, for dinner, but mostly to watch the two of them. Secretly hoping that maybe they would finally figure it all out-what the town residents had been seeing for years. It was quite a show.  
  
Luke walked to the door and flipped the sign to 'Closed'. Lorelai collapsed on a chair and pulled out a wad of bills. "Look, Luke. I think they liked me."  
  
"They've always liked you. You're the town queen-with the princess in tow."  
  
"You had to mention her, didn't you? I was too busy to think much about her all night. Now..."  
  
"Sorry. She's good right? I think about her too. Wondering how she's doing away from us.........you.........Stars Hollow.........without him."  
  
"She's great. Keeping busy, meeting new people, getting use to campus life....I hate it."  
  
"I know. But she's growing up-getting on with life. Just like you're doing."  
  
"But I'm not liking it."  
  
"You will. You'll be fine. When you open the Inn...maybe meet a new guy...fall in love...."  
  
"One out of that three maybe. You lucked out finding Nicole. I'll be an old maid with my inn and thirty cats-and I don't like cats. Oh well, at least Sookie will always have a babysitter, her friend who has no life of her own. Hope she has lots of kids."  
  
"Lorelai, it won't be like that. You just have to be patient. Life will take care of the rest. You'll see. No cats, kids yes, but kids of your own, with some man that will learn to live with your insanity."  
  
"Thanks, Luke, for those encouraging words. At least I think they were encouraging. Life kind of sucks right now. Not tonight, this was good." She gave him a long look. "How did Nicole take the news? She looked at him. "You forgot to mention it, right?"  
  
"About Nicole, she's great and all but ...I don't know..... it isn't what it seems...."  
  
"You're just a reluctant bachelor. It will all happen when the time is right. Meanwhile, we have your terrific diner and all these lovely dishes to do."  
  
Luke, laughing, "Does that mean we'll be doing this again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, unless you're taking the night off. There's a life out there you know. One of us should be enjoying it. And you actually have someone to enjoy it with. I'll be fine alone."  
  
"I'll be here. There's life in here too, a pretty good one. You go on home. I'll finish up. Tomorrow you can have the honors. Now go"  
  
"I guess I know when I'm not wanted. See ya tomorrow boss man." Loreali winked and scooted out the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai." Luke needed some time alone, some time to think. But he did know, without any thought, that he wouldn't be taking off any nights soon. Life in the diner had just become very interesting and much more fun.  
  
As Lorelai walked home, she thought of all her odd jobs, this one was definitely the best. And she couldn't wait to tell Rory that she had lost that bet!!!! 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Damn Alexander Graham Bell!!!! He invented this stupid telephone and now all I'm doing is answering it. Lorelai had planned to sleep late but the phone had started ringing at eight o'clock and hadn't stopped since. First her dad, asking what time the temp was coming, then Sookie, reminding her about their late morning meeting, and now, the one she really didn't mind, Rory. Boy, did she have a surprise for her-ungrateful child.  
  
"Hi, mom. Just checking in. Anything new in Stars Hollow I should know about?"  
  
"Do you mean how was your first night at the diner, and are you going back?"  
  
"Uh, well, I guess if it sounds that way..ok...that's why I called. So how was it? Inquiring minds have to know. Did you fight? Did he rant? Did Nicole show up?" Come on give it up."  
  
"Good morning to you too. I love you and miss you by the way."  
  
"Yea, me too. Quit stalling, details please."  
  
"For your information, it was fine. Better than fine, it was fun. We didn't fight, he didn't rant, we even talked-liked the civilized adults that we are."  
  
"Sure mom. And Taylor ran away with the spoon. I know it's early so call me back after you've had coffee. I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're still vertical."  
  
"You would be too, if you had worked two jobs yesterday. Worked my fingers to the bone-even sacrificed a nail. That's true dedication, if you ask me."  
  
"Call me later, mom. Love you. Miss you. Bye."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone smiling. Ha! Won the bet. I knew I would. Life is good.  
  
Lorelai made it to Sookie's just in time for their meeting. The inn stuff was keeping them busy but it was exciting and coming right along. .Sookie was getting rounder and rounder and happier and happier. Lorelai was happy for her but sometimes just a little envious. Sookie had it all. Why couldn't she find it too? Soookie was experimenting in the kitchen and Lorelai spent most of the afternoon there. They talked, and laughed, and ate her new creations. And before she knew it, it was time to go to the diner.  
  
Luke looked up when he heard the bell on the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself. Pretty quiet in here."  
  
"Yep. The quiet before the hungry herds descend. How was your day?" Handing her a steaming cup of coffee. "Thought you might be in earlier."  
  
"I had important stuff to do. Can't spend all my time here you know. This is your kingdom, not mine. But now I am here to serve......day two....and they said I wouldn't last."  
  
Luke laughed, how true, how true. Me on the top of that list.  
  
"Tonight should be busy. Big bowling night, not much cooking going on in Stars Hollow on Wednesday."  
  
"Funny Luke. We don't have a bowling alley here. Think I didn't know that?"  
  
"Just checking. Want to help me in the store room?"  
  
"Is that diner slang for want some candy little girl?"  
  
"Whatever.....follow me."  
  
"I'd follow you anywhere, handsome. To the end of the earth, to outer space, to a case of pickles?"  
  
"My kingdom, welcome to it."  
  
She ranted to him about that God-awful invention of the telephone and her lack of sleep and gloated about her conversation with Rory. He laughed and did a little ranting of his own. It was just typical Luke and Lorelai stuff. And soon they were busy with the dinner crowd.  
  
They got slammed right before closing. It was late when Luke finally turned the sign to "Closed'. They set about cleaning and closing up. They got it done in record time and Luke offered to walk her home. He really needed to get out of the diner and that excuse was as good as any.  
  
He walked her to the door and she invited him in for coffee-in to make the coffee. They sat at the kitchen table and really didn't say much. It had been a long day for both of them.  
  
"This is nice, Luke."  
  
"Yea, I guess. A little strange...you're so quiet...."  
  
"I'm so tired."  
  
"Guess I'll go so you can get to bed."  
  
"Not yet. I'm liking this quiet thing here."  
  
"You're missing Rory. Nights are tough, huh?"  
  
"You know me too well. Nights are the worst. I'm all alone, the house is quiet, her room is empty."  
  
"Yep, lonely nights are the worst."  
  
Lorelai realized Luke probably knew more about lonely nights than she ever would.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, and making the coffee. I'm good now."  
  
"OK. Guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Can't wait." Lorelai walked him to the door. Impulsively, she reached up and gave him a quick hug. "You're a good friend, goodnight."  
  
Luke walked home and fell into bed. He was tired but couldn't get to sleep. Staring at the ceiling, he remembered he had forgotten to call Nicole. Tomorrow, first thing, do not forget....call Lorelai........ Nicole....call Nicole. Sleep Luke, you need sleep. And when sleep finally came, he was thinking about the warmth of that very quick hug.  
  
Lorelai was fighting her own sleep demons. She had fallen asleep quickly but awoke with a start. Crazy dream--Luke as Santa Claus--red flannel, no fur. Rory will laugh at this one. With that she rolled over and slept fitfully the rest of the night. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Lorelai woke up early and although she tried, there was no going back to sleep. She kept thinking about Luke. She had never really thought about his daily life before. She always teased him about being a 'mountain man' but she hadn't really put much thought into it. He was usually at the diner or out with Nicole. But now that Jess was gone, he was living alone again. She knew she didn't like being alone but Rory had been with her for the last eighteen years. She remembered when Rachel came back it had kind of freaked him out when she was there all the time. So she just assumed that he liked living alone. But last night, with that one little comment, he had surprised her. They were both alone and she was starting to think that it bothered him as much as it bothered her. But Luke has Nicole-who can stay over anytime now that Jess is gone. And I still have Rory almost every weekend. Just not the one coming up, remembering she'd see her at Friday night dinner but then Rory was going back to school for a weekend seminar.  
  
Lorelai had already talked to Rory --woken her up actually-what a cranky girl. She had to share the dream and get her interpretation. Big mistake. That was the last time she was sharing her dreams with Rory. When it came to Luke, it was always the same-hidden feelings or something sexual. This time she had said "Santa Claus fulfills all of our wishes, so obviously Luke will make all of your dreams come true". Lorelai wouldn't accept that so Rory said it must have something to do with him being her boss. That was better, made more sense. Lorelai hung up happy.  
  
Thursday night was town meeting night so the diner would be busy for a while and then Luke would close and go to the meeting. Depending on the atmosphere of the meeting, sometimes he would reopen later for dessert. Most times not, Luke became agitated very easily when it came to Taylor's town meetings. So it should be an easy night at the diner and hopefully, a wild and crazy town meeting. Lorelai loved town meetings.  
  
Luke locked the door and he and Lorelai made the short walk to Miss Pattys. Patty and Babette smiled when they entered together. They were sure something was about to happen there. After all these were two very bright people, obviously very attracted to each other, but for some reason just didn't have a clue. Everyone else in town knew. Why was it taking them so long? Now that they were together everyday, maybe they might figure it out.  
  
B-o-r-i-n-g thought Lorelai, nothing new or controversial going on here. Should have stayed at the diner or gone home for a nap. Luke hadn't huffed or puffed even once. He just sat there looking at Taylor, arms across his chest. She poked him just to make sure he was still awake. He jumped and she spilled her coffee in his lap. "Geez, Lorelai, was that necessary? "  
  
"Sorry, Luke, I didn't do it on purpose or to get your attention or anything. You jumped--I spilled-totally your fault!"  
  
"Only you could dump cold coffee on someone and then try to blame it on them!"  
  
Someone handed her some napkins and she started dabbing at the spill--then she realized she was treading on some very personal space--Luke's very personal space. Luke had such a look on his face, she just had to laugh. "It's ok Luke. Stopping now, hands leaving the area...."  
  
"Yea, well, now that you're done.....um......guess I'll just head back to the diner. Change my clothes..... "  
  
"I'm coming with. You're not leaving me here alone. I can help..."  
  
"Help me change my clothes? I'm a big boy, Lorelai. I've been doing it all by myself for years."  
  
"Dirty" Lorelai whispered. Luke gave her 'that look' as they both got up to leave.  
  
Patty and Babette were in hysterics--giving here the thumbs up. "Way to go, honey."  
  
As soon as they left, Taylor adjourned the meeting. Nothing more would be accomplished tonight. Sometimes Luke and Lorelai were just like children. He might have to speak to them.  
  
Everyone else headed to the diner but it was closed. Luke had had enough for one night. And he still needed to get the diner ready for the next day.  
  
Luke came downstairs feeling much better in dry pants. He found Lorelai had finished the work and had settled at the counter with another cup of coffee.  
  
"You look better, nice and dry. Feeling better? Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Definitely feeling better. I can almost see the humor in the situation, but I'm not there yet. And forgiveness must be earned."  
  
"I swept-I mopped--I filled--I emptied--I earned."  
  
"Well, just keep that cup far away from me. I can see the steam from here."  
  
"Scary, huh? Hot coffee in the wrong hands. ' Night Luke. Going home to get my beauty sleep. Have to rest up for Friday night dinner at the Gilmores. Thanks again for the strings, Rory."  
  
Luke laughed as he locked the door. Never a dull moment with Lorelai around. And he was starting to enjoy this insanity in his life. It had been there for years but now it somehow had taken on new meaning.  
  
- 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Friday was the only day of the week that Lorelai didn't mind getting up early. She couldn't stay in bed really. Friday was 'Rory Day' to her-she tried to put the dinner part out of her mind. Usually after dinner, they would head back to Stars Hollow for talk, junk food, and movies. But tonight would be different. Rory was going back to campus and spending the weekend there. Lorelai knew it was good for her to spend more time there, but she also knew that it wasn't going to be a fun weekend for her. So tonight, after dinner, they were heading to a coffee house near campus for a little private mother daughter time. Lorelai usually filled her in on the town meeting, and the odd little things that usual kept Stars Hollow going. Tonight that was going to take about two seconds.  
  
Dinner was a sad affair. Richard and Emily had a thousand questions for Rory but not much to say to Lorelai. That was usually a good thing but tonight she just wanted to get out of there and be with her daughter.  
  
Lorelai loved the coffee house Rory had found. It was warm and cozy and full of wonderful scents--coffee and fresh baked desserts-- Lorelai's vision of heaven. Rory was full of all the extra stuff that she would never share with the grandparents. Lorelai loved watching her enthusiasm for all her new experiences. Lorelai had a few to share of her own, her own stuff that her parents would never hear. Rory loved hearing about the nights at the diner and the 'spilling thing' cracked her up. She could just picture Luke's face. And of course, the updates about the inn and Sookie and Lane. Fun stuff. The time went quickly and soon Lorelai was on her way back to Stars Hollow. She didn't want to go home so she popped into the diner for more coffee and a little bit of "Luke'.  
  
"Hey, Caesar. Didn't expect to see you here. Where's the boss?"  
  
"Hi, Lorelai. Luke went into the city to see Nicole. He'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Good for him. He hasn't taken a night off in a while. Hope they have something fun planned.' She said feeling a strange twinge.  
  
"Not likely. Luke left here carrying his suit, and grumbling about some dumb party and having to make small talk with a bunch of strangers about stuff he really doesn't care about. He was not happy."  
  
"Oh, well. Maybe Nicole well 'make nice' and it won't be so bad."  
  
"Yea, I bet he'll like the "making nice' part."  
  
Lorelai laughed as Caesar turned three shades of red. Gotta loosen that guy up too. Why is it always my job?  
  
Lorelai headed home. Why hadn't Luke mentioned his little trip to her? She thought they talked about everything. Every time she told him he needed to take a night off he always had an excuse. She really didn't know Nicole very well but she didn't like the changes she had seen in Luke since they had started dating-well, she did like the way he had been dressing lately. But she didn't like that it was for 'her'. But she seemed to make him happy and he sure deserved someone special. It had been a long time since Rachel. Talk about a dry spell.....down Lorelai.......thinking about her own dry spell.  
  
Loreali spent a really boring night at home, alone, just the remote and bad, bad TV. She went to bed early, knowing tomorrow would be much the same. Gotta get a life, girl....  
  
Heading to the diner the next morning, she was still feeling a little hurt that Luke hadn't mentioned his little trip. It was crazy. It's not like he has to account to me about anything. Why is it bugging me so? Must be because I'm lonely and bored and have nothing else to think about. But she knew that wasn't true.  
  
Caesar was swamped with breakfast orders, almost every seat was taken. She hadn't seen a bus outside or anything. She went behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot. She loved this part of the job. Refilling coffee cups always made the customers happy. This she understood. She sweet talked the men and gave the women the heads up on the best shops. Before she knew it, the lunch crowd starting streaming in. Wow, Saturday at the diner was a circus. She was beginning to understand just how hard Luke worked and how well he handled it. You think you know some one and then you find out you have just scratched the surface.  
  
Luke woke up that morning in Nicole's king size bed, with its deep green satin sheets, in her perfect Manhatten apartment. Nicole sure likes the best of everything, and color coordinated too-what is she doing with me? Luke had not had a good time last night. He really did wonder what the attraction was. She seemed more suited to the guys he met at the parties she kept dragging him to. The sex was good-- quiet, intense, and satisfying--not unlike Nicole. No one was going to spontaneously combust here, especially on these slippery sheets. He didn't have much to compare it to. With Rachel, it had been hot and sweaty and sometimes a little loud. She loved to experiment and teach him new things. Slow and steady wins the race, but there's a lot to be said for a little heat and sweat along the way. And that's when Luke realized that he was missing something he needed and wanted-someone that would bring that back into his life. And that's what he thought about all the way back to Stars Hollow.  
  
OK, guys. Need some reviews here. Make my day. Thanks Apostrophe!! This one's for you. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Luke was happy to be home again. He'd gone to New York several times to see Nicole but this time had been different. They had been together for a while and even though he liked her a lot it just didn't seem to be going anywhere. He wasn't getting any younger and he really wanted someone to build a life with. When Lorelai had come into the diner that night and confessed all of her heart felt wishes-he had realized they were his also. He wanted the whole package too.  
  
Luke walked in the door and there she was. It was strange seeing her after just having those thoughts. She looked like she was having a good time and when she looked up he smiled and nodded a hello. It was good to be back, even though most of the time this place drove him crazy.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until tonight."  
  
"I came in for breakfast and Caesar was swamped. Just lending a hand, while the boss is out playing." She chided.  
  
"Yea, well, something came up and you're always saying I need more fun in my life."  
  
"So it was good? Caesar said you weren't exactly dancing when you left last night."  
  
"It was so-so. You know me-hate to dress up, hate to make small talk, love to grumble."  
  
"How was your evening with the Gilmores? Bet it beat mine. Rory, OK?'  
  
"Rory is great, terrific even. The Gilmores were the Gilmores-a laugh a minute."  
  
"Let me run up and change and then I'll be down to help. Thanks for pitching in, that was nice."  
  
"It was nice for me too. Kept me busy and out of trouble."  
  
Luke, "Somehow I doubt that."  
  
They were busy all day. Luke sent Caesar home after the dinner rush. He tried to get Lorelai to leave also but she wasn't having any part of that.  
  
"Come on Lorelai. You've been here all day. Aren't you tired or at least have something better to do?"  
  
"Luke, what could be better than the diner? There's coffee and chocolate and pie. No, I'm not tired. Some of us didn't get to go out partying in New York last night and do God knows what afterwards. No details please. Some of us went to bed early, and alone, and with no fresh batteries in the house."  
  
"Lorelai....."  
  
"For the remote, the TV remote, wise guy. But good to know that some times your mind does work that way. Guess there's still a chance you are a normal male of the species."  
  
"Very funny. Well, if you're going to stay, you can clean tables while I unload some boxes in the storeroom. Then maybe we can both do the kitchen clean up. I do extra things on Saturday nights--don't say it--I know you're thinking it-"  
  
"The meaning is implied" Lorelai laughed, "I've trained you well."  
  
Luke shook his head and headed toward the storeroom. It is good to be back.  
  
They met in the kitchen a few minutes later. There were piles of dishes and stacks of glasses-too many for the dishwasher. So Lorelai started doing some by hand. She was using the sprayer and accidentally sprayed herself right in the face. Luke laughed hardily and before he knew it she had turned the spray on him. A crazy fight ensued that involved soapy water and a lot of slipping and sliding. By the time they called a truce, they were both soaked and as soapy as the dishes. When Luke leaned toward her to shake her hand to accept the truce, he noticed he could see right through her white shirt. A very appealing site it was. Lorelai had noticed how Luke's wet clothes stuck to every curve of his body.......great muscles there. As she took his hand, she slipped and fell right into some of those great muscles. He grabbed here so they wouldn't fall on the slippery floor, noticing how nicely her body molded to his. They awkwardly pulled apart but not before they both had felt the attraction there. Neither knew just what to say or do, but finally Luke said they should go upstairs and get into some dry clothes. Seemed sensible enough at the time.  
  
Lorelai walked out of the bathroom in his flannel shirt. It felt warm and dry and smelled a lot like Luke. Luke noticed how appealing she looked. Did this woman ever look bad? Even with wet hair and soap everywhere, she was just a natural beauty. Natural beauty like Rachel..........which reminded him of his earlier thoughts...........  
  
"Good to be dry again, huh?"  
  
"Yep, the simple pleasures of life.....speaking of which, coffee would be nice."  
  
Luke was one step ahead. "It's already brewing. I knew that would be your first request."  
  
"You know me too well. Guess it goes both ways."  
  
"We've sure had our moments." Luke poured her coffee.  
  
They both thought about all the ups and downs they had experienced in the last few years. All of those had led them here, comfortable with each other but now shy and insecure. Not knowing what would happen next, or what they wanted to happen next. Not willing to risk this friendship just yet. But each felt the attraction and knew it had to be dealt with, neither wanting to make the first move or chance the wrong one.  
  
Luke noticed Lorelai's slight shiver and he went to the closet to find a throw. When he returned she had already fallen asleep-so Lorelai-lived life at a hundred miles an hour and fell asleep on a dime. He covered her and walked over to his bed. Sure, there would be no sleep for him that night. But watching here sleep, lulled him into his own.  
  
He awoke with his arms around a very naked Lorelai. Her skin cool to his touch, soft and smooth. His face buried in her hair. Hair that smelled fresh and sweet and tickled his nose. He remembered what had brought them to this. He had woken up to find her looking down at him, searching his face for an invitation. He had pulled back the sheet, inviting her in. Not a word was spoken, didn't have to be. She had slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop to the floor, revealing all of her natural beauty. She fit perfectly in his arms. There had been whispered confessions of long hidden feelings, kisses and touches, exploring hands and heat and sweat............................................................ 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
And then the alarm went off!  
  
Luke had his face buried in the pillow that he had been clutching. It had been a dream...it had felt so real...there had been dreams before, but this....this was intense, more sexual.... more everything........... He looked over to where Lorelai had been. She was gone but had left a note.  
  
Luke, Your snore buddy! Had to go home to get some sleep. Last night was fun- but don't count on getting this shirt back. It's my new best friend. I have new respect for flannel. I'll be in later,  
  
L  
  
Luke walked to the shower and turned on the cold water. He was glad she didn't work until later. He was not sure he could look her in the eye anytime soon. Between what had really happened last night and his dream, he was dazed and confused.  
  
Lorelai had woken up about four to some strange noise. When she opened her eyes, she realized where she was and had identified the noise. Dena vu. It wasn't the first time she had woken up in this same situation. She pulled her jeans on under Luke's shirt and headed home. Hoping that the rest of Stars Hollow was deep in sleep.  
  
Both Luke and Lorelai had interesting thoughts through out the day, neither coming to a definitive conclusion and both anxious about seeing the other. But when she went into work, they fell into their usual banter and for a while at least, they didn't have to deal.  
  
And so it went, them seeing each other almost every evening, working together and talking and flirting-- back to way it had been before..... almost. They had unconsciously avoided being alone too much. Neither wanting to rock the boat, neither wanting to recognize these new feelings. Somehow that would make it real, this was easier.  
  
Both Sookie and Rory had noticed a difference in Lorelai. But she was not confiding anything to either. Things seem to be fine at the diner so they were sure there hadn't been a fight. Sookie, being older, thought something might have happened. But neither Luke nor Lorelai was good at confronting personal feelings-obviously, since this had been going on for years. Those crazy kids, everybody saw it but them.  
  
Fall turned into winter and late one Friday afternoon the snow began to fall. Rory had made it to dinner with the grandparents but Lorelai was stuck in Stars Hollow. It was the first time that Lorelai had bad feelings about snow. It was beautiful walking home from the diner that night, and she called Rory so they could still share it in some way.  
  
Saturday dawned cold and sunny but Rory stayed at school to study for finals. Lorelai met Sookie at the diner for a late lunch. There were a few last minute details to go over before ordering the new kitchen appliances and they wanted to ask Luke's advice. Sookie headed home soon after. She was huge by now and trudging home through the snow was a chore. All she wanted now was for this to be over. Boy, did Lorelai remember those days. Wondered if she would ever experience it again.  
  
Luke watched Sookie leave. "Think she'll be all right? Maybe, I should drive her."  
  
"I already offered. The doctor told her to stay active. Might get her labor going. She is so tired of being pregnant-she just wants to finally meet the little guy."  
  
"So she's having a boy?"  
  
"They think. But all the sonograms have been a little fuzzy in that area. Mother Nature's little joke."  
  
"Yea, I guess. She should be home by now. Just in time too. Looks like we're going to get dumped on again."  
  
Lorelai looked out the window. The sun had been replaced by dark threatening clouds. The wind was picking up and snow was already whirling. She looked around the diner and saw that she and Luke were the only ones there. And by the look of things, it was going to stay that way.  
  
"Lorelai, don't even think about it. I will not let you even attempt to leave in this."  
  
"Excuse me, you won't let me. Who died and made you my keeper?"  
  
"Lorelai, I just..."  
  
"Relax, Luke. I'm teasing. Don't get your panties....uh......boxers in a bunch. Can you imagine how my hair would look by the time I walked home in that?" gesturing outside.  
  
"So diner man, what do we do now?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe I would make us dinner and we could sit here and watch the storm and be happy we are inside."  
  
"That's a plan I can support."  
  
"Steak and salad sound good? I have some beer upstairs and Sookie brought me one of her experiments-something gooey and chocolate-right up your alley I believe."  
  
"Definitely in my neighborhood."  
  
"I'll start now. By the look of things we may not have power long. Maybe you can go upstairs and get the beer and bring down some candles?"  
  
"Sure, anything to keep me out of your kitchen. I know that look. I only cut you that one time, and I've never started a fire."  
  
"Make that twice.....and there's a first time for everything."  
  
Dinner was wonderful. The power went out just as the steaks were done and they had eaten by candlelight and watched the snow pile up all around the square. It was beautiful and magical and even Luke had to agree.  
  
They took the dishes to the kitchen and headed up stairs. It was cold around the diner windows and who knew when the heat might come back on. It was an adventure and neither was thinking about the long night that loomed ahead. Until they got up there and it was dark and the memories of that 'other' night started flooding back. And here they were again but this time there was no way out. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"You never know how much you rely on certain things until they are gone. No power means no TV, no radio, no computer. Not that I use the computer much except for e-mail and instant messaging. Candles are nice but they don't give off enough light to let you do the things you don't need electricity for.....um, like reading, and games....." Lorelai was babbling and she knew it.  
  
"True, but I do have a radio and it does have fresh batteries," he smiled at the reference, "at least we'll have some music and reports about what is going on out there."  
  
Lorelai started to relax. It's Luke for heavens sake. We've been alone together hundreds of times; we've known each other for years. No matter what happens, it's the two of us, we're in this together. Maybe it's time to let the guard down a little, get some things out in the open.  
  
Luke turned the radio on and found the station he liked.... easy listening, not much talk. It was one of Lorelai's favorites too. Soon they were talking easily, tension somewhat relieved. Somehow the familiar music took the pressure off. Lorelai shared more about Rory's campus life, the latest plans for the inn, and told him a couple of funny Sookie/ Jackson stories. Luke told her about a call he had gotten from Jess and a nice note that Rory had written him when he had sent a care package to her dorm. They gossiped about Kirk and Taylor, Babette and Patty, laughed about some of the old town meetings. They tried to play poker but Lorelai got frustrated when she kept losing. The snow continued into the night and so did their conversation. They avoided more personal stuff until Luke absently mentioned the soapy water fight in the kitchen a few weeks ago. It just slipped out when they had been teasing each other about their own funny stories-the trip to the hospital, Sookie and Jackson's first date, Rune, Stella, the fashion show, the list went on and on. It sort of stopped them both in their tracks.  
  
Luke went for more beer and she went to look out the window. The snow covered everything but you could still see the twinkle lights shining on the trees and the gazebo. Luke came up behind her to hand her the beer. She felt his warmth and he took in the fragrance that was Lorelai. At that moment, they both knew they were in big trouble here. Certain things could no longer be ignored or denied. Lorelai turned and looked up into his eyes and he reached down to brush her hair away from her face. The look was too intense for both of them and Lorelai took both of the beers and set them on the table.  
  
"Luke, we have to talk."  
  
"I know. We've done a pretty good job of avoiding it so far tonight. But I guess it's time to ......I don't know.....admit some things......confess some things......I don't know how or where to start......."  
  
"Neither do I" she whispered.  
  
So Luke pulled her close to him and held her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He looked out the window and now realized the magic of the snow-something Lorelai had known for years. She pulled slightly away when she sensed his smile.  
  
"What's the smile for?"  
  
"I was just realizing what you had been telling me for years is true. Wonderful things happen when it snows."  
  
"Can I say 'I told you so'?"  
  
"Not yet." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, gently at first, but then his passion took over. And it was met by very willing lips, a very willing Lorelai.  
  
He pulled away, still holding her and looked into her eyes, "Now..... now you can tell me anything you want."  
  
"I think I love you. I think I have for years."  
  
"That's good. Because I'm pretty sure I love you too."  
  
They sealed that admission with an intense kiss and then Lorelai pulled away and said, "I almost forgot. I told you so!!!"  
  
And in the background the radio played "They Way You Look Tonight". 


	9. CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Luke and Lorelai stood by the window for a long time, watching the town slowly being buried by the falling snow. He stood behind her and held her close, kissing the back of her neck until she shivered. Then he turned her around and kissed her tenderly until they were both breathless. And then he stopped. She looked into his eyes and understood. All those years of friendship, all the longs talks, had given them a certain understanding of each other's thoughts. She smiled up at him and kissed the tip of his nose. She turned back to the window and reached back and pulled his arms around her.  
  
"Another of Mothers Nature's little jokes."  
  
"Think you're right." Luke answered, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"She brought us together when no one else could. Not even ourselves. She brought us here, stranded us alone together----no lights, no way out---- just you and I and these undeniable feelings. All I want is you, all of you. But I don't want to rush it. I've done that too many times before. I want to take it slow. I want to go on dates, worry about what to wear, wonder what you're doing when we're not together, fight, make up-do you understand, Luke?"  
  
"Yea. You don't want me to take you over to that bed right now and have my way with you..."  
  
"Wrong, that's exactly what I want you to do. It's taking everything I've got to not take you there myself."  
  
"I know the feeling. That's why I stopped. I think we both know what we have here is special. Years in the making, but still needs a lot of attention. We're so different you and I, but in some ways exactly the same. We're worth the wait. Someday when the time is right....."  
  
"Yea, when the time is right....." Lorelai sighed. Then she laughed. "And when you get another bed---that one's too small---think I mentioned that before---"  
  
"No room for anyone else in my life or my bed---I remember. But there is room for you in my life and in my new bed, which we can go shopping for if we ever get out of here."  
  
They were trying to keep it light. A very long night loomed ahead and they both knew it wasn't going to be easy to keep their resolve.  
  
As hard as they tried, nothing could keep them away from each other. It was all new and wonderful and a long time coming. At one point she had pulled away and laughed.  
  
"That's good for a guy's ego. I thought we were doing pretty good here."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking this is like Luke and Lorelai " The Hot And Horny Teenage Years'."  
  
"Luke and Lorelai, I like the sound of that. Sounds good, solid and right."  
  
"It will make naming the children a challenge!"  
  
Luke looked at her, slowly smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Children. You and I. Scary thought----- but nice."  
  
"Not a good thought right now, Luke. Trying to avoid that thought, remember?"  
  
"No, trying to ignore the process." Luke laughed.  
  
"You want them, right? You've mentioned it before, at the dance marathon, while you were fixing my shoe."  
  
"I think I said there would be discussion---if I found the right person---- did you know then that I was thinking of you?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe.....I got a vibe."  
  
"I don't give off vibes....."  
  
"Sorry, to tell you, but you do. I've felt lots of them."  
  
"Like when?" Luke was curious.  
  
"Umm....remember the night in the diner when we were avoiding Taylor? And later when you came over to help me find Stella."  
  
"Not fair. That night the vibes---I hate that word--- were coming from you- ---Luke, come quick, help me find my chick. Come on."  
  
"There really was a chick. Anyway.......more recently.......the day you were trying to teach me to fish, the night of the fire, Rory's graduation......."  
  
"That's a lot of vibes."  
  
"Told you!" Lorelai teased. "So back to my question. How do you feel about it, Luke?"  
  
"I think we need to think about just the two of us right now. This is all so new. But, yes, the thought of a plump Lorelai waddling around Stars Hollow does appeal to me. You and I creating a life, watching him or her go through all the stages of life. Maybe someday..."  
  
That sent her back into his arms in a rush. They sat on the sofa, holding each other, finally together and content. They tried to sleep but every time one of them moved it ended the same way-kissing and touching and frustration. Lorelai finally made him stay on the sofa alone while she took the bed. And for a while it worked, until she woke up and found Luke snuggling with her in his tiny bed. But he was asleep and she enjoyed the feel of him next to her. She could get use to this.  
  
Morning finally came. And in the light of day, nothing had changed. At last, it was no longer a dream but reality. The power was on and the snow had stopped. But there would not be much going on in the outside world today. It was buried in snow  
  
Luke jumped in the shower while she tried to go back to sleep. She thought about joining him .......wet, soapy Luke.....naked.....not going there, Lorelai. It was bad enough when he came to her, with damp hair and smelling of soap and cologne. She gave him a quick kiss and went to take her own shower-locking the door behind her.  
  
"I think I'm insulted out here. I didn't lock you out." Luke teased. Silently thinking it was a good idea. "Don't worry, there's plenty of hot water. God knows I didn't use any." He heard her laugh behind the locked door.  
  
Lorelai's phone rang and without thinking Luke answered it.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Rory. Uh, your mom's in the sh.....busy.....she asked me to answer in case it was you. How did you survive the storm?"  
  
"We had a party in the dorm. It was fun. Good way to get to know each other better. We made a snowman in the middle of the night, and had a snowball fight in the hall. How about you and mom? Were you together? I worried that she might be alone."  
  
"Sounds like fun. We did ok here too. She kind of got stranded here at the diner."  
  
"Oh. Ok.. Well, have her call me when she gets out of the sh......when she's not busy. Glad you and she.....glad she wasn't alone. Bye."  
  
Luke hung up thinking he hadn't fooled her at all. Who knew what she was thinking. Today was going to be the start of a lot of such conversations. That was the one thing that hadn't occurred to them last night, facing family and friends. He knew they would be happy, vindicated really, but the teasing would be endless.  
  
Lorelai came out of the bathroom wearing his tee shirt and nothing else, smelling clean and looking damp and sexy. And somehow the teasing wasn't important anymore. He could only think that he was a very lucky man. 


	10. CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN L  
  
Luke told Lorelai about the call from Rory. She smiled and told him not to worry. She was sure Rory would be happy for them-she had certainly hinted at as much over the years. Luke was surprised and then Lorelai shared some of the comments other people had made to her about the two of them. He was even more surprised when she mentioned Emily Gilmore.  
  
He told her about the smart remarks Jess had made and then told her about Rachel's parting words. Then it was Lorelai's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Rachel really said that to you? There's another girl, don't wait too long to tell her?"  
  
"Yep. It didn't take her long to figure it out. Heck, even I wasn't sure at that point. She's the one that brought it into focus for me. And then I went to your house......"  
  
"And Max was there..."  
  
"You were definitely in a different place."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"It all worked out." Luke remembered how he had thought he had lost her for good. "And now here we are."  
  
"A good place and probably at the right time. We weren't ready back then."  
  
Luke kissed her, "Speak for yourself."  
  
"And we'll talk about that 'don't wait too long' thing later." Poking her finger in his chest. "I knew there was a reason why I liked that girl."  
  
Hearing the snowplow, they realized their little escapade was coming to an end. Time to get back to the real world and deal with whatever happened next. He gave her one last hug and headed down to the diner. He had to check his supplies and get the coffee started. With plowed streets and clear sidewalks, customers would soon be streaming in.  
  
As Luke flipped his sign to OPEN he noticed Taylor did the same at the grocery. Life was getting back to normal in Stars Hollow. And yet, it would never be quite the same again.  
  
The first two in the door were Miss Patty and Babette. "Hey, sugar, some storm last night, huh? Not a good night to be alone."  
  
Luke smiled remembering, " Well, I had candles and a radio, so I was fine. Nice to have a night off...."  
  
"Ohhhhh......" Babette, wide eyed.  
  
Luke turned to see Lorelai coming down the stairs in jeans and one of his flannel shirts.  
  
"Guess you had more than candles and a radio, hon." "Good morning Lorelai. You're looking mighty happy this morning. Looks like you weathered the storm just fine."  
  
Lorelai winked at Luke and answered, I've always loved a good snow storm."  
  
They smiled at each other as Luke handed her a mug of coffee. When their eyes met, Lorelai couldn't help but giggle. That was all Patty and Babette needed, they were out the door in a flash.  
  
"And so it starts. Our lives as we've known them will never be the same."  
  
"Ah, Luke. Look at it this way; we don't have to tell a soul. It will be all over town before lunch."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of....this will be a day to remember."  
  
"After a night to remember." And then Lorelai laughed, "And by the way, Rory said to tell you 'nice try' but she read you like a book."  
  
"Geez, you two are just a like. I don't stand a chance."  
  
"Lucky man. Two for the price of one!"  
  
Just then Jackson rushed in the door. "Lorelai, I'm glad I found you. It's Sookie. She's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital, but she wouldn't go until we found you."  
  
Luke told her to go ahead with them. He'd join them as soon as Caesar came in. Lorelai left happily; ready to help her friend and eager to share her news.  
  
Jackson and Lorelai took turns sitting with Sookie. Her labor was slow but steady; it wouldn't be much longer. Luke came in the late afternoon, noticing this part of the hospital didn't bother him so much. But Lorelai still teased him about their last hospital experience. Soon they waved the nervous couple to the delivery room.  
  
It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the nursery window looking at Sookie's newest creation. Luke couldn't believe how tiny the baby was, pink and chubby cheeked. Lorelai was remembering the day Rory was born-she and Christopher looking at her in much the same way. And as she stood there with Luke by her side, she thought maybe, just maybe, she could do it all again. Really wanted to do it again, with time. She smiled up at him and he understood exactly what she was feeling.  
  
They went back to Sookie's room to congratulate the new parents.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I guess we should sort of congratulate the two of you. Took you a while but you finally figured it all out. Only took the biggest snow storm of the decade!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"So, Jackson and I were wondering if maybe, the two of you, might consider, might want to be-oh, heck, our baby needs Godparents-and we'd like it to be you."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and without hesitation he smiled and said, " I think we'd like that. But only if some day you will do the same for us."  
  
Sookie looked at Lorelai, "Are you....."  
  
"No. Impossible.....not yet....someday....maybe..."  
  
Luke laughed at a speechless Lorelai, "You'll be the first to know. We'd sort of like to have a date or two first. We're funny that way."  
  
Luke and Lorelai said their good byes and headed home. Luke walked her to her door and tried to say goodnight.  
  
"This has certainly been an eventful twenty-four hours. Four lives have drastically changed. Seems strange leaving you here. I kind of got used to having you around."  
  
"Yea, me too. I'm so happy for Sookie and Jackson. They wanted this so much. And happy for us too, we finally found our way." She kissed him goodnight and reluctantly send him on his way.  
  
Just as Lorelai climbed into bed, the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight again. And remind you that I love you. Tonight was nice. Just wanted you to know."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "I love you too. It was nice, our first 'couple thing'. Now let me get my beauty sleep. Someone kept me up most of the night, kissing and other stuff."  
  
"Not enough other stuff. We'll work on that. Goodnight, crazy lady." 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
The next afternoon, Luke picked Lorelai up for a quick trip to see Sookie, Jackson and the baby. They seemed to be adjusting well and seemed quite the happy family. Luke and Lorelai didn't stay long, not wanting to intrude. When they left, Luke headed the wrong direction.  
  
"Luke, Stars Hollow, the other way, remember? See the sign."  
  
"Lorelai, I know how to get to Stars Hollow--lived there all my life. We, little Miss Know It All, are going on our first official date. Dinner and a movie, any objections? Because we could go back to the diner and work the dinner shift."  
  
"No objections here. A real date, huh? Our first date, weird phrase. We've known each other forever, gone lots of places together..."  
  
"As friends, now we are....."  
  
"What Luke, what exactly are we?" Lorelai teasing.  
  
"We're a couple, a couple on our first date."  
  
"You know I don't kiss on the first date, second if you're really lucky."  
  
"Ok, then it's our third date......how far do you go on a third date?"  
  
"That's pretty personal, buddy. We may not make it to four."  
  
"Ah, so four's the magic number?" "Luke, I think you're hinting at something here. Someone had too much time to think?"  
  
"Not really. Everyone thinks we slept together the night of the storm anyway."  
  
"We did sleep together that night. A couple nights before that too if they're keeping track."  
  
"Never mind. You know what I mean."  
  
"Yea, I know. But this could be fun, no pain--no gain."  
  
"And lots of cold showers."  
  
Luke found a really nice place for dinner. They had a cozy table by the fireplace and the wine and food was good. The movie they decided on was a light romantic comedy about two friends realizing there were in love. The perfect first date. They listened to their favorite radio station on the way home and talked about the inn. Lorelai was excited but starting to get nervous. He reassured her and promised to help whenever he could.  
  
Luke unlocked her door and she invited him in. He built a fire in the fireplace and they watched the flames and had more wine, a nice ending to a very nice day. And even though it was their 'first' date, there was quite a bit of kissing.  
  
There were a lot of dates in the next few weeks. Sometimes they went out for the entire evening or sometimes they just went to her house after work. There were few surprises. They got along in their normal teasing way, still had their little spats, had fun making up, and the town people had left them alone after the initial surprise had worn off. Rory was often there on weekends, but she gave them lots of time to themselves. They all enjoyed being together. The girls had always liked Luke so it was nice having him around even more. Rory would be home soon for winter break. Lorelai was so looking forward to that, and their first Christmas with Luke. They felt like a family already. Even Lorelai's parents seemed pleased. They had never seen her this happy and content. So they were not surprised when one day Luke appeared at their door acting a little unsure. He told them he wasn't asking permission but that he just wanted them to know that he loved her, would always take care of her, and he hoped to make a life with her, if she would have him. His only wish was for their blessing, which they gave and welcomed him into the family, because they were sure she would say 'yes'.  
  
That only left Rory. He met her for lunch one day and they talked for a long time. He told her his feelings and wishes and hoped she would accept him into her life also. She told him he had always been a big part of her life and that she knew her mom would be thrilled.  
  
Christmas at the Gilmore house was always a big production. Lorelai had always loved it, and tried to make it extra special for Rory since Christopher was never around. This year was going to be even better- because this year they had Luke. Luke was not a big holiday person, but Lorelai was determined to change all of that. He had grumbled about tramping in the cold to get the tree-the biggest one on the lot, of course. He had grumbled again when he got the job of first dragging all the decorations down from the attic and then untangling all of the lights. He had made the girls do most of the actual decorating, knowing full well nothing he might do would suit them. He was learning fast about this household. But when it was all done, Luke looked at the tree and knew that this Christmas was going to be something really special. Christmas was a family time and he was now part of this family-well, almost.  
  
He closed the diner early on Christmas Eve, and hurried home to "his girls' as he had started calling them. They were busy in the kitchen-seemed odd- when he got there. They couldn't do much else there but they seem to have the Christmas cookie-baking thing down to a science. Although, he thought it might take the rest of the night to clean up the mess. They were going to have an early dinner with Sookie and Jackson and then spend the rest of the night at home by the fire. Rory was planning on an early night so they could have their first Christmas Eve alone. And of course, just as they were leaving Sookie's, it started to snow. Lorelai winked at Luke and whispered, "Christmas Magic." Rory over heard and made some reference to a certain 'Lorelai-Luke-Santa' dream and made her tell the story to Luke. Luke and Rory teased Lorelai about that dream all the way home.  
  
After Rory went to her room, Lorelai and Luke snuggled by the fire, watching the snow fall outside and remembering another snowy night. They admired the tree and teased each other about all the wrapped gifts under it. There were a couple that had Lorelai curious and there was one big one for Luke that had him intrigued. They talked about how much their lives had changed in a very short time and how they never dreamed they would be this happy.  
  
Lorelai wanted to give him his special gift while they were alone. He opened the box to find a beautiful gold watch engraved with their names and the date of that first night-the night of the big snowstorm. He was touched and surprised. He asked her to get her coat and come outside with him. She thought he was crazy but she followed. Even though the snow was still falling, the moon was full and bright. A Lorelai kind of night, he thought. He told her how happy she had made him and how much he loved her. And she said the same. He held her close as they looked out at their snowy world. Then he teased her about her snow obsession and told her he had no intention of freezing to death while she got her latest fix. "You're no fun!" she replied going back inside.  
  
When she took off her coat and entered her living room she gasped. There were burgundy flowers everywhere, and small white candles added to the glow of the Christmas tree. There was champagne, and soft music. Lorelai looked at Luke.  
  
"Maybe I spoke too soon."  
  
Luke smiled and knew he had never felt so sure about anything in his entire life. There was no way he could go on and not have her by his side.  
  
"When I planned this, I didn't know what I was going to say. I'm not good at putting my thoughts into words. I didn't expect the snow, or how being a part of this family was going to make me feel. But since we've been together, my whole life has changed. I can't imagine it without you, and Rory.....I never want to have to. I'm hoping that you feel the same way. I'm hoping that you want to spend the rest of your life as my wife.......building something more........building a life together." Luke opened a small box that held the most beautiful ring Lorelai had ever seen, as large as Luke's heart and as old fashioned as their love.  
  
"Oh, Luke..."  
  
"Lorelai will you wear this ring, commit your life to me, commit to our future? Marry me and be by my side no matter what? I can't promise it will be easy but I think that we can be happy and together build a good, solid life."  
  
"I imagined this moment a thousand times but never once did those words come out of your mouth. Your words were so much better than anything I imagined. Not a romantic fantasy but heartfelt thoughts about a real life, yours and mine. But my answer is the same. I'm ready to commit to you Luke, all of me to our life together."  
  
Luke put the ring on her finger and they sealed the proposal with a kiss. As she admired her ring, they heard the clock chime twelve times.  
  
"Merry Christmas, diner man. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mrs. Diner man. Told you some day you would have it-the whole package. Just didn't mention I hoped it would be with me."  
  
And in the background, they both noticed the music playing was "The Way You Look Tonight.  
  
Lorelai looked up at Luke. "I think we have our song." 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
After the proposal, Luke and Lorelai sat by the fire and shared their hopes and dreams for their future. And soon, Lorelai led Luke up to her room. Luke slowly undressed her, taking in all of her beauty. He quickly disrobed himself, and joined her in the bed. They explored every inch of each other, kissing and touching. Letting the passion build, enjoying the moment. But at the last moment, they pulled away, deciding to save the ultimate act for their wedding night. So they fell asleep, unfulfilled but content in each other's arms. Lorelai awoke early to find herself alone in the bed. She could hear the shower running and decided to join him. Luke mildly protested, mumbling something about 'slow torture' but Lorelai told him it was just a time saver. What followed was a soapy, slippery encounter-the longest shower either could ever remember. As they were drying each other, they decided a long engagement was out of the question.  
  
They went downstairs to find Rory starting the first pot of coffee of the day. She gave them a knowing smile and teased them about their smiling faces and hoped they have left her a little hot water. Luke remarked something about there should be plenty-Rory understanding that remark smirked at Lorelai. Lorelai winked back, "Just trying to be a good influence." As Luke made breakfast, they set about picking a wedding date, the sooner the better. A February date was chosen, close to Valentine's Day, and just seven weeks away.  
  
They opened their gifts and everyone was surprised and pleased. Luke had done a wonderful job picking things the girls would enjoy. And he got a new toolbox that the girls quickly named Bert Jr. They enjoyed their first Christmas morning as a family.  
  
Christmas dinner was at the elder Gilmores. During the drive, Luke told Lorelai about his earlier trip to Hartford. She was surprised and touched and almost looked forward to getting there. Richard and Emily welcomed them and admired her ring, surprised at the news the wedding would be so soon. They were truly happy for the three of them. After dinner, they opened more gifts, loving all of them. Luke touched that he has been so warmly included. Richard poured champagne, and proposed a toast to a long and happy married life, a prosperous New Year for all, and maybe another grandchild or two. Luke and Lorelai thanked him and said they would see what they could do, slyly grinning at each other.  
  
Sookie and Lorelai opened the inn a few days later. Business was slow at first but soon word was out about a quaint new inn run by two quirky, fun women-great food and a wonderful warm atmosphere---and they were soon successful beyond their wildest dreams.  
  
They closed the inn for the wedding weekend. The rehearsal dinner was a casual, fun affair. People sharing all their Luke/Lorelai stories and laughing about how long they had waited for this day.  
  
The wedding day dawned cloudy and promising snow. Lorelai was ecstatic- and Luke was not surprised. Of course it would snow on Lorelai's wedding day.  
  
By the time of the ceremony, the inn was aglow with candlelight and over flowing with burgundy flowers. Luke and Jackson dressed in black tuxedoes and Rory and Sookie in rich burgundy. Outside the snow had finally started to fall.  
  
Rory walked down the aisle and winked at Luke as she took her place. Sookie followed, giggling a little and giving Luke a thumbs-up, discretely under her bouquet. Lorelai made her entrance on her father's arm, looking lovely and taking Luke's breath away. She walked toward him smiling and when she took his hand she whispered 'last chance to escape', he replied 'not a chance'. And so they were finally married, among tears of joy and before a whole town of well-wishers.  
  
The reception was casual and laid back, just they way they had planned, lots of good food, music and dancing. The cake was a seven-layer Sookie creation, and on the top were a bride and groom---the groom in flannel and the bride in jeans. Just the kind of party you would expect that Luke and Lorelai would give.  
  
Luke and Lorelai had a wonderful time, dancing and eating and accepting good wishes from all their friends. And before they knew it, they were saying good night to the last of their guests. They took one last look around, turned out the lights and headed upstairs to their room.  
  
Luke gently helped her out of her dress, telling her how her beauty had taken his breath away. She told him he had made a very handsome groom. While he poured more champagne, she slipped away and returned in a slinky white negligee. He admired it but told her it was a waste of time. She laughed and told him it was a special gift from Rory. She was watching the falling snow when he came behind her and put his arms around her. They were remembering all the other special moments that had involved snow. Luke finally took her in his arms, kissing her with new intensity. He led her to the bed, dropping the straps and slowly letting her nightgown slip to the floor. He remembered another time when it had been a flannel shirt. But that had been a dream. This was real and she was now his wife, not an illusion but real and looking at him in anticipation. They took it slow, prolonging the pleasure long into the night. And when he finally took her, it was all that they had dreamed it would be, and more. They had been good friends for many years, a loving engaged couple and now they were passionate lovers.  
  
The next morning, Luke pulled a reluctant Lorelai out of bed and into the shower. She objected until he gently shampooed her hair and washed her body with his knowing hands. She happily returned the favor. Unable to resist her now, he entered her. They both enjoyed the sensation of their soapy bodies and the steamy shower spray. So much so, that they repeated the act again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was there first Christmas Eve, as a married couple. Luke had closed the diner early and gone home to 'his girls'. Again finding them in the kitchen, again knee deep in flour and sugar and icing. He smiled and gave Lorelei a kiss. The last year had been an adjustment but there had been lots of fun and surprises along the way. Rory was thriving at Yale and she had a new boy friend that they all liked. The inn was keeping Lorelei and Skokie busy and happy, and even making money. It was going to be a good Christmas, although Lorelei was bummed because there was no snow in sight. Luke was adjusting to her ups and downs. She kept him on his toes but he couldn't imagine life any other way. Wondered how he had gone so long without her.  
  
Again, they went to Sookie and Jackson's for dinner. They watched their Godchild toddling around, trying to touch everything on the tree, and fascinated by all the brightly colored boxes underneath. When they opened the door to leave, the sky looked threatening. Lorelai said she could feel it in the air---snow was on the way. She made up silly snow songs all the way home.  
  
At home, Rory went to her room to call her boyfriend, and Luke started a fire, so much like last Christmas but different in many ways. Lorelai was staring out the window watching for snow. Luke joined her, putting his arms around her. He let his hands slide down to her round stomach, feeling a strong kick. He loved her broadening figure, growing bigger by the day--- visible proof of their commitment. And thinking next year they would have two new lives to introduce to this Gilmore/Danes Christmas tradition. Thinking also of that morning when Lorelei had said, "I might just be the answer to all your prayers'. And he knew she was right.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stay tuned for the Lost Chapter-a special evening for Luke and Lorelai.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hope you enjoyed. Had to leave the sex to your imagination-I know you have one!! Spoilers are starting to come in for Season Four. Think it's going to be an unexpected wild ride. Thanks for your reviews. They made my day!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Just for the record. I really think when Luke and Lorelai finally come together, it will be kind of like an explosion---hot and sweaty---no waiting for the right time! This just made for a better story! 


	13. THE LOST CHAPTER

THE LOST CHAPTER  
  
September -- after the February wedding of Luke and Lorelai  
  
The day had finally come. The day Lorelai had been dreading all summer- back to school for Rory. Luke and Lorelai had unpacked the car and helped Rory arrange her new room. They had met her new roommate and had taken both girls out to dinner. And now the long drive home, the drive that Luke was not looking forward to.  
  
It had started out pleasant enough, talk of the new roommate and how cute the room had turned out. But Lorelai had grown quiet and the closer they got to Stars Hollow the moodier she seemed.  
  
Luke teased her about how they would be alone together again and how much fun it would be. Teasing her with his naughty thoughts. She agreed but it hadn't made her any happier.  
  
"Lorelai, cheer up. You know the drill. She'll be home almost every weekend and you'll see her every Friday night at your parents. You have e- mail and instant messaging and the old fashioned telephone. I don't think you were this upset the first time she went."  
  
"I'm going to miss her. She's too young to be away from her momma."  
  
"I'm going to miss her too, you know. Every box she packed this week included a bit of my heart, not to mention a major part of my back."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's really bothering you?"  
  
"She'll meet a boy."  
  
"She's met lots of boys."  
  
"You know, 'the boy'."  
  
"Of course she'll meet 'the boy'--- man actually---but not right now. Someday she'll meet the man...."  
  
"Don't use the 'M' word Luke."  
  
"The man who will love her the way we do and want to take care of her and make a life with her. That's the whole point isn't it? We want her to be happy in a relationship, like we are."  
  
"He'll take her away from us. I want to keep her close."  
  
"She'll stay close, Lorelai. That's the way you raised her. When you bring up a child right, they always stay close. And if there's one thing I know, it's that you did a great job. Rory would never be happy without you in her life."  
  
Lorelai smiled, for a man of few words, Luke knew how to make his point.  
  
"I've noticed your moodiness lately, and your eating habits. They were strange enough before but now there down right scary. The pickle/peanut butter sandwiches I've gotten used to but when you started adding banana and mustard, well, that's just disturbing."  
  
"Luke, don't knock it 'til you've tried it. And you're starting to make me hungry. Could we stop up a head?"  
  
"I really need to check in at the diner. Hope it's still standing, we've been gone all day."  
  
"I'll just run in real quick. You don't even have to get out of the car."  
  
"I'll drop you off, get some gas and then pick you up." Luke figured he ought to humor her. Any kind of shopping made her happy.  
  
When Luke picked her up minutes later, he noticed she had a big brown bag, a copy of IN STYLE magazine, and a huge cup of coffee. She must be feeling better; all the signs are there.  
  
Luke dropped her at home and went to close the diner. While he was there, he thought of the benefits of Rory's absence. They were still newly weds after all, still exploring and enjoying each other.  
  
When he got home, he found that Lorelai must have been thinking the same thing. There were no lights, just candles lighting the room. She came downstairs in one of his favorite nightgowns, deep lavender and very sheer. He could see just enough to make his heart skip a beat. She hugged him and apologized for her earlier behavior. He said he didn't mind when it ended like this.  
  
"I got you a little something..." she handed him a small box.  
  
"You didn't have to...."  
  
"Yea, I did. You'll know why in a minute." She slyly grinned.  
  
He opened the box and found a tin of baby powder and some baby lotion. He was looking forward to whatever she had planned for him-she had taught him a lot of fun things during their short marriage. There was no limit to her imagination. The last thing he found was a small silver picture frame. In place of a picture, it had a printed message.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Announcing the first production of Luke and Lorelai Danes  
Appearing sometime in April  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And then he noticed the bottom of the frame was engraved, OUR BABY.  
  
Luke pulled her to him, fully understanding.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it. Wow"  
  
"Those are happy 'wows', right?"  
  
"Happy wows, scary wows, and 'what have we gotten ourselves into wows'.'  
  
"I have to admit that was one of my first thoughts." Lorelai added.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Just tonight, actually. You were talking about my moods, and my eating habits, and I couldn't remember the last time my monthly visitor came. I then I remembered another time when I felt this same way---so I ran into the drug store while you were at the gas station,,,,,,,"  
  
"This explains a lot of things---some slight changes I've noticed in your body, and seems lately you couldn't get enough........"  
  
"Sex? We have been busy lately. Guess all that practice paid off.........that and no raincoats for Junior."  
  
"I'm not complaining...."  
  
"Don't worry, that will change soon enough!"  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"Yea. I'll be hard to live with--- mood swings, morning sickness, be the butt of many jokes from you and Rory........and speaking of butts, it will be huge......"  
  
"You're already hard to live with, and you'll be beautiful."  
  
"Keep it up, mister, and we'll have a houseful of plaid clothed, coffee swigging. Danes!"  
  
Luke wrapped his arms around her pregnant body, loving the idea of it already.  
  
"It means, smarty, that your dream came true. Remember, the night of the fire? Telling me about your dream? Seemed far fetched at the time, surprised me, scared me, but now......"  
  
Lorelai, smiled. "It also means that Rory was right on the mark with her interpretation. We've got a smart one there."  
  
"Yea, that we do. She knew about us before we did. Think she'll like the idea of a brother or sister?"  
  
"I think she'll be just fine."  
  
Luke held her close. Thinking how incredible their life had become. Sorry it had taken them so long to get here. He couldn't wait for this new chapter to unfold, and wondered if he was going to be buying baseball cards or Barbies.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thanks for reading my little tale. Hope you enjoyed it. Please send me some final thoughts.  
  
Season Four will be nothing like this. But we can dream.............  
  
Thanks Apostrophe and all my friends at GG.org!! 


End file.
